Sorciellothérapie
by Ange et Hermichocos
Summary: Nous sommes Souaffle Levifdore et Hedwige Coq, psychologue pour sorciers. Un avis sur votre état mental? Venez lire...
1. Default Chapter

Moldus, Moldues, Sorciers, Sorcières,

Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir le plus grand scoop de la gazette des sorciers. Deux des plus grands sorciers de ce monde ont été retrouvés. 

A votre avis, qui a trouvé le slogan de la banque de Gringotts pour que les Gobelins puissent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles ? 

Qui a enfermé Trelawney dans sa tour pour qu'elle arrête de faire chier son monde avec ses prédictions pourris ? 

Qui a envoyé Lockart au beau milieu de la forêt amazonienne pour qu'il réalise enfin qu'il n'est bon à rien ?

Qui a engraissé les cheveux de Rogue pour qu'il ne puisse trouver personne avec qui se reproduire ?

Qui a conseillé à Hagrid de se laisser pousser la barbe pour qu'on ne voit plus ses boutons d'acné quand il avait 8 ans ? 

Qui a couvert Mc Gonagall d'anti-puce  pour qu'elle arrête de se gratter partout devant ses élèves ? 

Et bien, c'était **_NOUS !_**

Professeurs **Souaffle**** Levifdore et ****Hedwige**** Coq **

Docteurs ès en psychosorcellerie 

Directs descendants d'Albert Einstein  

Diplômés de l'Institut International des Sorciers les plus Doués du Monde. 

Voulez-vous savoir si vous êtes dingues ou saints d'esprits ? Voulez-vous savoir si vous serez bientôt internés ou libre comme l'air ? **_NOUS, professeurs _****Souaffle**** Levifdore et ****Hedwige**** Coq vous proposons nos services. Nous mettrons notre savoir à contribution. Avez-vous déjà bénéficier d'une psychothérapie sorcière ? non ? et bien c'est un tort. Nous pouvons vous soignez, même si vous n'avez rien. **

Répondez à ce questionnaire et demain vous serez fixés sur votre santé mental.

1° Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

2° Quel est le personnage de notre monde de la sorcellerie que vous préférez ? 

3° Quel est votre animal préféré, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier ?

4° Si vous aviez la chance de pouvoir faire un voyage, où iriez-vous ? 

5° Quel est le sort que vous jetez le mieux ? 

 Répondez à ceci et vous pourrez enfin vous vanter devant vos amis d'avoir survécu aux tests de **Souaffle**** Levifdore et ****Hedwige**** Coq. **


	2. réponses aux thérapies

Moldus, Moldues, Sorciers, Sorcières, 

Nous avons bien analysé vos réponses et nous pouvons vous assurer une chose : 

Vous êtes encore plus timbrés qu'à St-Mangouste. Certains cas sont plus graves que d'autres et nous vous recommandons de bien suivre nos prescriptions à la lettre. 

****

Sailor Digitale par le professeur **Souaffle Levifdore**

Bleu et rouge sang Seviiiiie draco Le snifeur chien. Poudlard New-York alpes Avada Kedavra Disendum

Diagnostic : Il est limpide, vous êtes shootée.

Vous dites que votre animal préféré est le snifeur. Ceci ne peut être rien d'autre qu'un lapsus révélateur. Effectivement, vous vouliez inconsciemment me faire passer un message et vous ne pensiez absolument pas au niffleur qui apparaît dans le tome 4. Faites attention, cette dépendance face à la drogue laisse déjà ses marques. Ne vous avais-je pas demandé une seule destination ? Votre manque de lucidité vous en a fait écrire trois. Que se passerait-il si, sur une de vos routes moldues, la vitesse était limitée à 50 kilomètres/heure ? Rouleriez-vous trois fois plus vite ? De plus, il est important de constater que vous êtes une pro du sortilège " Dissendium ". Cela prouve que vous connaissez une sortie secrète pour vous rendre à Pré-au-lard et pour, qui sait, vous procurer des doses. Je vous rappelle que les trafics avec les enfants de moins de 13 ans sont strictement interdits.

Ordonnance : Je vous conseille de boire dix bouteilles de coca d'affiler et de ne pas pisser pendant douze heures. Toute envie d'absorber une substance ressemblant à la cocaïne aura disparue. Surtout quand votre vessie fera des siennes devant vos amis…

****

Myamora Malfoy par le professeur **Hedwige Coq**

Le noir, le vert, le pourpre, DRAGONICHOUNET Panthère Noir Angleterre voir le manoir des Malefoy. Les 3 sorts impardonnables

Diagnostic : La réponse est évidente, vous souffrez du syndrome de Pétunia. 

Il est clair que vous vous prenez pour Mme Dursley. En effet, certains de vos propos le laisse à croire : 

Mon collègue et moi-même avions demandé une couleur, or vous m'en avez donner trois. Seriez-vous blonde tout comme Pétunia par hasard ? Ensuite, le surnom que vous attribuez à votre victime ressemble étrangement à ceux qui sont utilisé pour Dudley. Faites attention, tout porte à croire que vous suivrez ses traces, en particulier si votre animal préféré et la panthère, celle qui guète sa proie, tout comme Pétunia qui épie ses voisins. Seriez-vous ce genre de personne ? Vous semblez également hargneuse pour aimer les sortilèges impardonnables. Faites attention, la colère mène à la haine. Souvenez-vous, la femme de Vernon a laisser sa colère dériver en haine pour ensuite devenir ignoble avec Harry. Imaginez vous dans quelques années si vous continuez dans cette voie. De plus, qui ignore qu'elle habite en Angleterre ? Je vous assure que Privet Drive ne se trouve pas en Afrique. Inconsciemment, vous vous servez de Malefoy comme couverture.

Ordonnance : Prenez trois cours de yoga par semaine et arrêtez le thé. Préférez le café, il vous éloignera de Privet Drive.

****

Ken Potter par le professeur **Souaffle Levifdore**

Bleu a par moi, c'est lupin le scroutt à petard sur neptune alohomora!

Diagnostic : Vous êtes atteint de schizophrénie aiguë.

Votre réponse " à part moi, c'est Lupin " montre à quel point vous êtes imbus de votre personne. Si on ajoute à cela la capacité des scroutts à pétards pour se faire remarquer, vous êtes le portrait craché de Gilderoy Lockart. Je pense que tout le monde se rappelle à quel point ce professeur aimait le bleu. Ses magnifiques tenus myosotis ne sont jamais passées inaperçues. Votre choix de vous rendre sur Neptune ne fait qu'accroître ma décision. Cette planète se pare de nombreux anneaux et à de nombreux points communs avec la belle Vénus. Et surtout, ne niez pas l'évidence. Votre propre pseudo le qualifie. Quel nom pourrait, mieux que celui de Ken, désigner un homme obséder par sa beauté et désirant à tout prix plaire aux " barbies ". Et pour finir, il est normal que le sort dans lequel vous excelliez soit " alohomora ". Après tout, votre propre sort " oubliettes " vous a effacé la mémoire…

Ordonnance : Volez le miroir de la belle-mère de blanche neige et répété dix fois devant celui-ci : " Je ressemble à Voldi, Je ressemble à Voldi… ". Votre vanité aura disparu mais une envie folle de massacrer des millions de gens se fera sentir. Un conseil, commencez par vous. 

****

Crystal par le professeur **Hedwige Coq**

Bleu ! Harry potter, le phénix Poudlard Le sort d'Attraction 'Accio Harry'

****

Diagnostic : Vous avez la maladie du balai. 

Vos réponses le clarifie clairement, vous croyez être un balai. La couleur bleu symbolise la couleur du ciel, signe de voler dans les airs. Si on y ajoute également le phénix qui a des ailes, cela confirme cette théorie. Vous me parlez ensuite de Harry Potter, un grand joueur de Quidditch qui joue à Poudlard, votre lieu choisi. Tout concorde, il est clair que voler à une grande place dans votre vie. Ce désir vous conduit à vous comporter comme balai. Attention à vous, cela peu être dangereux pour votre esprit de se prendre pour un objet, la poussière est mauvaise pour la santé. Souvenez vous également du tome 4 où Harry utilise le sort Accio pour faire apparaître l'éclair de feu. Vous vous voilez la face, votre passion pour Harry ne sert qu'à exprimer celle que vous avez pour les balais. 

Ordonnance : Pour vos tâches ménagères, utiliser dorénavant un aspirateur et ne chercher pas à vous envoler avec. Les hôpitaux ont déjà assez de travail comme cela. De plus, si vous avez un jour l'intention de repasser par nos services, précisez-nous que vous avez été un balai dans une de vos vies intérieurs. Ainsi, mon collègue le professeur Souaffle Levifdore sera prévenu et ne vous prendra pas. Etrangement, il a la phobie des balais. 

****

Kamala par le professeur **Souaffle Levifdore**

vert émeraude Lily Evans alias Lily Potter Le chat Dans les pays asiatiques: Inde, Japon... Tarantallegra

Diagnostic : Vous souffrez de cannibalisme.

Commençons par le commencement. Vous déclarez que votre couleur préférée est le vert émeraude. Qui, en entendant l'allusion à cette couleur, ne fait pas le rapprochement avec les yeux d'Harry, qu'il tient de sa maman ? Ce désir inconscient de vous rapprocher de Lily Potter est confirmé par l'admiration que vous manifestez à son égard : Vous connaissez son nom de jeune fille alors que personne dans les cinq tomes n'y fait allusion. Mais voici la particularité qui nous rapproche de votre maladie : Elle est rousse. Ses cheveux, décrits comme auburn, virent sur le orange. Or voilà, Pattenrond à le pelage orange ! Et au delà de Pattenrond, c'est la race féline qui vous obsède. Car, je vais vous l'avouer, Pattenrond est un chat. De plus, vous affirmez qu'il est votre animal favori, ce qui confirme l'exactitude de mon raisonnement. Vous faites un autre rapprochement implicite vers le chat en préférant le sort Tarentallegra à tous les autres. Cette formule ordonne aux jambes de se mettre à danser, voir à tourner en rond. Qui dit jambes en rond dit pattes en rond, Pattenrond ! Vous êtes obsédée par les chats, vous les voyez partout, mais cela pourrait être un cas bénin de folie si… vous ne les mangiez pas ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les pays asiatiques sont de grands consommateurs de viandes de chats. Ils trouvent leur chair tendre, sans beaucoup de nerfs, et ce léger goût d'anti-puce quand vous croquez la peau à pleine dent est tout simplement divin ! Le fait de prendre entre leurs mains ces tendons souples et gluants leur rappellent les cuisses de grenouilles que cuisinait si bien mamie quand nous nous rendions chez elle durant les vacances de printemps… En vue de toutes ces déductions, je peux donc affirmer que vous êtes cannibale, car après les chats, se sera le tour des chiens, mais au final personne ne sera à l'abris. 

Ordonnance : Pendant une semaine, vous vous nourrirez exclusivement de boîte de Schéba. Les terrines Wiskas sont interdites. Vous remarquerez une diarrhée assez importante après avoir ingurgité deux ou trois boîtes mais vos besoins vitaux ne devront être fait que sur des papiers journaux. Evitez le magazine OK pour risque d'hémorroïdes. 

****

Ginny McGregor par le professeur **Hedwige Coq**

le jaune, Olivier Dubois, la licorne, amérique du sud, Lumos

Diagnostic : Vous vous prenez pour un agrume 

Malheureusement oui, vous aimez vous prendre pour un agrume. Et par n'importe lequel, mais un citron. En effet, tout porte à croire selon votre témoignage que les citrons ont une grande place dans votre vie, c'est, pour vous, un moyen subtile pour vous faire remarquer et vous montrer sous un autre jour. Analysons cela ensemble : Votre couleur préféré est le jaune, hors, nous savons tous que le citron porte cette jolie couleur. De plus, c'est un moyen pour vous de vous montrer. Qui ne sait pas que le jaune est une couleur qui à le but de se faire remarquer ? 

Ensuite, vous me dites qu'Oliver Dubois et votre personnage préféré. Apparemment, il est clair que vous l'apprécier beaucoup… et je suis sure que si vous en aviez l'occasion, un " _Lemon_ ", tel que les fics, ne serait pas de refus, n'est ce pas ? Après cela, Vous me parlez de votre pays préféré qui semble être l'Amérique du Sud, un pays où le citron ce cultive avec abondance et où vous pouvez vous procurez nombres de ces agrumes. Faites attention, je tiens à avertir que les contre bandes de citrons sont strictement interdits. De plus, le sort où vous semblez exceller, lumos, est un sort, comme nous le savons tous, qui projette une lumière " jaune ". Tout semble vous ramenez vers le citron. Cela semble être une grande partie de vous même et vous rend différente, à votre plus grand bonheur, si vous continuez sur cette voie là, bientôt vous vous promènerez dans un costume de citron, à la plus grande horreur de vos proches. 

Ordonnance : Une dépendance comme celle-ci ne peux resté sans traitement, cela va sans dire. Vous allez, au lieu de dégustez sans cesse des citrons, devoir manger 4 bananes par jours : une l matin, une le midi, une l'après midi et une le soir. Hors, comprenez bien qu'il faut tout de même un préparation digne de ce nom. Tout d'abord, écrasez-les en purée et versez-y du jus de pomme, ensuite dégustez. Vous serez alors débarrassez de tout vos problèmes de citrons. Cependant, Il se peu qu'après cela, vous ayez envie de vous grattez le crane et vous chercher des poux. Ne vous inquiétez absolument pas, ce sont les effets secondaires qui feront de vous un parfait macaque. 

****

Mi par le professeur **Souaffle Levifdore**

noir Drago La bicorne laineuse J'irai voir Legolas à l'Ouest Avada Kedavra 

Diagnostic : Vous êtes un auror infiltré.

Tout d'abord, vous nous confiez votre préférence pour le personnage de Drago Malefoy. Qui peut affirmer pouvoir cerner ce jeune homme ? Nous ne pouvons que nous poser des tas de questions sur lui. Est-il bon ou mauvais ? Quel camp va-t-il choisir ? Ce Serpentard est l'incarnation humaine de tout ce qui est mystérieux et, par votre penchant pour lui, vous manifestez votre étonnante ressemblance, votre côté tellement lointain que personne ne vous connaît vraiment. Continuons avec votre couleur préféré, le noir. Je ne vous apprends rien en déclarant que ce teint sombre et celui du mystère et de l'inconnu. D'ailleurs, si l'on se penche un peu plus sur la question, nous pouvons nous rendre compte que cette couleur est aussi bien particulière. En effet, c'est celle des costumes d'un homme très célèbre, James Bond, communément appelé agent 007 par les moldus. Cette notion de mystère et d'aventure reviens extrêmement souvent dans votre personnalité, comme le montre votre animal favori, la bicorne laineuse. Effectivement, cette bête est tellement mystérieuse que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Ajoutons à cela votre choix de voyage, aller voir Legolas à l'Ouest. Cette destination est bien vague… Où à l'Ouest ? Chez les soviétiques pour leur voler des missiles comme votre célèbre confrère cité précédemment? De plus, vous ne m'avez pas communiqué votre adresse e-mail, contrairement à la plupart de mes patients. Cela montre votre besoin acharné de garder du mystère autour de vous et de ne pas dévoiler à vos ennemis les lieux que vous fréquentez habituellement. Pour terminer, je citerai tout simplement votre pseudo, Mi. Vague, court, simple et pourtant plein de sous entendu. Mystérieux en somme.

Ordonnance : Bougez vos " Gold finger " de votre clavier et allez traquer " L'homme au pistolet d'argent ". Ouvrez bien vos " Goldeneyes " et peut être que vous pourrez aider " James Bond contre Docteur No " pour " L'opération tonnerre ". Enfin, " Rien que pour vos yeux ", " Octopussy " vous souhaite de " Mourir un autre jour " car " Demain ne meurt jamais ". 

****

Samantha par le professeur **Hedwige Coq**

hum... ma couleur préférée.... je vais dire vert. Mais bon j'aime bien aussi le noir, le bordeaux aussi mais bon je vais dire et j'assume... vert. :),

Remus, le chien, euh.. si c'est dans le monde sorcier ben Poudlard sinon ce serait l'Australie ou le Maroc, stupéfix

Diagnostic : Vous êtes atteinte du complexe de simplet 

Il faut bien vous l'avouer, vous souffrez de ce rare complexe qui est celui de simplet. Si cela ne vous dit absolument rien, je vais vous mettre sur la voie. Montez loin dans votre enfance et vous vous souviendrez du célèbre classique que nous connaissons tous : " Blanche neige et les sept nains ". Et ce septième nain, c'est vous. Vos réponse me le laisse clairement apercevoir. Pour commencer, vous m'avouez préféré le vert aux autres couleurs précédemment dites : noir et bordeaux. Hors, notre nain préféré et toujours vêtu de vert. Coïncidence ? je ne crois pas … Comprenez moi bien, vous me dites après cela que votre personnage est Remus, connu pour sa solitude, son calme et sa sagesse. Simplet lui aussi est quelqu'un connu pour ses détails, d'ailleurs, rappelez-vous qu'il n'aligne pas un mot de tout le film, ce qui doit d'ailleurs être votre cas quand on voit votre destination : le Maroc. Qui ne sait pas que les pays Arabes sont connus pour leur discrimination envers les femmes ? voilée, interdiction d'adresser la paroles aux hommes … Ceci est très révélateur de votre personnalité quand ensuite vous me révélez que votre sort et le stupéfix, qui est de ne plus bouger. Vous vivez dans une bulle dans laquelle vous vous êtes enfermée, pour ressemblez à votre idole : le nain simplet qui est signe de silence, sagesse, calme, d'amusement connu pour ses bêtises mais également d'incertitude et de manque de confiance en soi. 

Ordonnance : troquer votre habit vert ainsi que votre bonnet violet pour des vêtements rouge et un bonnet marron, laissez-vous poussez la barbe, frappez sur tout ce qui bouge et énervez-vous pour un oui ou pour un non. Après cela, vous comprendrez que vous ne serez plus simplet mais grognon. Evidemment, vous serez alors atteint d'un autre complexe, celui du nain grognon, mais la différence avec simplet, c'est que maintenant les gens vous porterons plus d'intérêt puisqu'ils voudront vous tapez dessus. 

****

Alo par le professeur **Souaffle Levifdore**

bleu... non noir... bordeaux... un peu des trois en fait... Harry sirius, remus, james, draco, charlie, bill, seamus, fred et george chat Alohomora japon

Diagnostic : Vous vous prenez pour une sorcière.

Tout d'abord, j'ai constaté qu'au lieu de me donner un seul personnage favori, vous m'en aviez cité onze. Vous avez effectué cette énumération pour vous persuader que vous aviez déjà vu ces sorciers. Vous essayez ainsi de masquer votre ignorance sur le monde de la sorcellerie et mettez en évidence vos connaissances. Ensuite, vous m'annoncez pouvoir lancer le sort " Alohomora ". Ignorez-vous que, si tel était le cas, vous auriez une baguette magique en votre possession ? Quant à la réponse concernant votre animal préféré, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas un animagi chat et que votre matou n'est pas Pattenrond. Je vous assure que vous n'avez jamais couché avec Miss Hermione Granger. Passons maintenant au plus sérieux de votre analyse. Les trois couleurs que vous m'avez cité représentent les trois aspects de votre personnalité. Le noir, symbole de trouble, est celui qui m'indique que la moldue que vous êtes n'est pas à l'aise avec son véritable soit. Le bordeaux prend la place d'un vin bien connu de même nom et représente ce qui aurait pu vous faire perdre la raison. Avec cette couleur, c'est votre côté déficient mentalement qui s'exprime. Il me prouve que vous êtes atteinte de troubles psychotiques aigus qui vous font croire que vous êtes une sorcière. Quant au bleu, il est l'incarnation de ce que vous croyez être. En réalité, il symbolise celui ou celle dont vous usurpez la place. Avec cette teinte, je peux faire un rapprochement vers la maison des Serdaigle et, votre voyage choisi étant le Japon, la résultat de cette thérapie peut enfin me sauter aux yeux. Vous croyez être une sorcière, mais pas n'importe laquelle. En effet, vos réponses ne trompent personne et vous n'auriez pas pu être plus clair, votre mental vous associe à Cho Chang.

Ordonnance : Suicidez-vous. Avec un peu de chance, vous donnerez une idée à la dinde à qui vous vous associez et tous les lecteurs d'Harry Potter seront enfin débarrassés d'elle. Ainsi, notre jeune héros pourra se trouver une petite copine à sa mesure et nous nous n'aurons plus à supporter la tronche de Cho pendant encore deux tomes.

****

Miss maraudeuse par le professeur **Hedwige Coq**

le noir (black ...miam), Bah Moi...Ah ah ah ah ah !!! Faites gaffe, voldie devant moi c'est qu'un puceron je vais gouverner la terrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (je crois savoir à quel niveau se tient ma mentalité), La licorne et le tigre, 

J'irai ou tu iras;;;LA LA LA LA LA LA LA.... Euh...J'essayerai de retrouvé la planète d'ou je viens...,

bah y'a Avada Kedavra (mais je le contrôle pas toujours)..attendez, je cherche...euh...NAN les sors je ne vois pas mais j'ai le don pour m'attire les emmerdes...bizarre hein ? 

  
Diagnostic : Vous croyez être Peter Petitgrow

A mon plus grand désarroi, j'ai le plus grand dégoût de vous annoncez que, oui, vous croyez être Peter Petigrow. Même si vous ne le remarquez pas, cela croupi au fond de vous même et pour moi, cela semble être une évidence. Regardons ensemble les réponses que vous m'avez fournis pour mieux comprendre ce mal être : Vous commencer par me déclarer que votre couleur et le noir, et j'ajoute que vous avez bien mis en évidence entre des parenthèses que vous aimiez réellement cette couleur … Cette couleur que nous connaissons tous pour son coté sombre et mauvais. Cela ce certifie d'avantage lorsque vous annoncez que votre personnage préféré et vous, et que vous voulez gouvernez la terre. Queuedver est loin d'en être à ce stade là et il est sur qu'il ne le sera jamais. Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'il aimerait. Il aimerait être puissant et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il à rejoint Voldemort, pour la puissance, tout comme vous êtes assoiffée de pouvoir et de règne. Ensuite, vous m'avouez que votre destination serait " j'irais où tu iras ", signe tout de même d'une certaine faiblesse montré chez Peter qui a suivi le seigneur pour la puissance oui, mais aussi par peur. Attention ma jeune amie, la peur mène à la haine, la haine et la colère et la colère à la souffrance. Vous aimez montrer aux autres une image de vous qui n'est pas la votre : la peur, la lâcheté de suivre quelqu'un alors qu'en réalité, vous cachez bien votre jeux pour pouvoir monter en puissance. Je vous rappelle cependant que Peter Pettigrow n'arrivera jamais à ce but car c'est un imbécile donc n'espéré pas y arriver non plus. La suite devient, une fois de plus, révélatrice. Vous me dites que vous ne savez pas réellement jeter des sorts, et que le Avada Kedavra n'est pas souvent une réussite. Et, comme par hasard, Peter et dans le même cas que vous. Une partie de vous se prend pour Peter, c'est l'évidence même qui le prouve. Etes-vous schizophrène ? Cela sera à vérifier dans une autre séance.

Ordonnance : Offrez-vous une séance maison d'exorcisation pour extirper cette partie de vous. Voici comment procédé : tout d'abord, réunissez tous les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin. Œil de triton, Morves, une tablette de chocolat, du sang de licorne et une orange. Mélangez le tout et allumez des bougies. Après cela, exécuté une ridicule danse hawaïenne et avalez la mixture. Vous aurez alors l'envie soudaine de vomir, de vous jeter d'un pont. Peter ne semblera pas vouloir partir de vous et vous vous sentirez mourir. Ne nous inquiétez pas, ceci est tout à fait normal car ce que vous viendrez d'avalé est communément appelé chez nous un poison mortel. 

Pour terminer, nous tenons à rappeler à tous nos patients que les beuglantes ne seront pas acceptées sous peine de coups accidentels et innocents d'Avada Kedavra. Un bureau des réclamations ouvrira dans notre prochain chapitre et nous n'oublieront pas de répondre aux autres malades que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de traiter. N'hésitez donc pas à nous faire par de vos impressions et de vos avis face à votre sorciellothérapie. 

Professeurs **Souaffle Levifdore** et **Hedwige Coq**.


End file.
